Like A Dream
by chris87
Summary: Un couloir, un regard, une dance... oui Un coup de foudre... Totalement nais mais bon Bonne année


**Mon Pti Blabla** : Les enfants je vous présente cette petite histoire un peu cute et totalement à l'eau de rose en ce jour de fête, de joie, de fun et D'amour (oui je pousse le vice jusque-là hehe). Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2014. Pleine de réussite, de rêve et de bonheur. De nombreux projets vous attendent encore et j'espère que vous serez encore là pour soutenir Missy )

Much Love Xoxo

Chris

_**Like a Dream**_

J'étais là, accoudé au bar. Légèrement insolent dans mon costume au veston bleu sur mesure, cheveux en brosse. C'était le bal du nouvel an sorcier. J'étais venu seul car aucune des « barbies » qui m'avaient demandé ne m'intéressait. Elles étaient toutes plus superficielles les unes que les autres, à mon goût. Elles me mangeaient littéralement dans la main. Si je leur disais de faire quelque chose, elles le feraient les yeux fermés. Bref, la vérité est qu'une seule ne m'importait. Son regard d'or m'avait captivé lors de notre seule et unique rencontre. Dans un couloir. Une bousculade. Un regard. J'étais ensorcelé. Quelle ironie me direz-vous pour un sorcier ! Voilà une heure que le bal était commencé et tu n'étais toujours pas là. Je ne t'avais pas revu, je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Une chose est sûre cependant, tu me hantais. Alors je t'attendais… S'il y avait une chance pour que je te revoie, je savais que c'était ce soir.

Un bal, non mais sérieusement. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, mais alors pas du tout. Il parait, cependant, qu'il fallait que je fasse acte de présence. Du coup, comme il faut que je fasse bonne impression, famille riche et influente oblige, je décidais d'époustoufler l'assistance. Une longue robe en argent, brillante à brettelles et un bon chignon lâche ferait l'effet escompté. J'étais éblouissante, dixit ma famille. Ma voiture s'arrêta enfin devant le château prévu pour la réception. Splendide je dois l'avouer. Je montais les marches lentement. Arrivée devant la porte j'inspirais un bon coup. Je voulais passer inaperçue. J'entrouvris la porte afin de regarder à l'intérieur. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser, boire, rigoler, danser avant de célébrer l'heure H. Parfait. Je décidais donc d'entrer.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer je dois bien le dire. J'enchainais les verres mais rien d'autre n'avait d'intérêt. Je me tournais vers la porte, dans un dernier espoir avant le départ et là. Même mon nom n'avait que peu d'importance. Ma respiration se bloqua. Pas un mot, pas un son. J'étais dans les nuages. Je tournais la tête et regardais autour de moi. Personne ne semblait t'avoir vu mais moi, tu m'avais encore hypnotisé. Tu semblais hésiter, pas très enthousiaste non plus et à mon humble avis tu ne voulais pas être là. Ça aurait été du gâchis parce que franchement tu étais époustouflante. Tu t'avances lentement, descendant les marches avec tant de grâce que s'en était troublant. Je te vis partir rapidement vers les grandes bais vitrées, non sans attraper un verre au passage.

Mais voilà que ma chance arrive, le dj a décidé de jouer un slow. C'était mon cadeau inespéré, l'occasion de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, de danser avec elle… une seule fois. Je me dirige vers toi, je ne vois que toi, je te veux dans mes bras. J'arrive derrière toi, tu es là silencieuse, observant l'immensité sous le clair de lune. Je te prends doucement la main. Tu te retournes, surprise. Ton regard brille de mille feux. Je t'invite explicitement à danser et tu me suis. Mon dieu, je rêve. Je place mes mains dans le bas de ton dos et tu places délicatement les tiennes autour de mon cou. Dieu que c'est bon.

J'étais tranquillement en train de boire mon verre. La vue était splendide. Comme je l'avais souhaité, mon entrée était passée inaperçue. Mais voilà qu'une main se glisse dans la mienne. Je me retourne et là… ce regard je le connais. Un tourbillon d'émotions dévale en moi. Mon regard s'accroche au sien. Il m'invite à danser et je le suis… hypnotisée. Tu m'enserres délicatement la taille et je place les miennes autour de ton cou. Une douce chaleur s'insinue entre nos deux corps. Plus rien n'a d'importance, nos regards s'accrochent et ne se lâchent plus. Il est terriblement beau, envoutant, ensorcelant, avec son air rebel dans ce costume bleu… le parfait Magicien.

La chanson avance et nous sommes toujours aussi bien. Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi que je m'en ficherai royalement. Je l'avais dans mes bras et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et l'air innocent qu'elle eut à ce moment-là me fit fondre. Elle se rapprocha de moi et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule, en lâchant un léger soupire qui me fit frissonner. La fin de la chanson arriva et nous étions toujours enlacés. C'était délicieux comme sensation. Elle s'éloigna lentement et plongea son regard dans le mien. Troublé, brillant, criant d'émotions. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Nul besoin de mots. Mais tu t'éloignes… et je ne comprends pas. Ce que je sais c'est que je te veux alors je te suis.

J'avais chaud il fallait que je prenne l'air. J'en ai envie, il en a envie. Son regard ne trompe pas mais il faut que je sorte. Je me dirige vers le balcon et m'y accoude. Je prends une longue gorgée du cocktail que j'ai pris au passage. Uhm délicieux. Ce petit vent est tout aussi salvateur. J'entends alors des pas. Ses pas. Mon cœur bat la chamade. D'appréhension, de joie, de bonheur, d'amour peut être. En fait je ne saurai le dire. Tu me prends la main et sa chaleur s'infiltre en moi. Tu m'attires vers toi et chose surprenante tu m'entraines dans une nouvelle danse. La musique en fond sonore. Une valse quoi de plus romantique. A faire pleurer, pire que dans les contes de fée. Un vrai coup de foudre. Je me laisse guider. C'est juste léger, nos corps bougeaient à l'unisson.

_I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest swing.  
I had a dream._

C'était ça comme dans un rêve. Un beau rêve éveillé. On tourne, il me renverse me fait valser comme jamais. Et, alors que les derniers accords approchent, il me penche une dernière fois, avec élégance et me relève de la plus douce des manières. Son regard plonge dans le miens. Nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce qu'il vient de se passer tellement c'était… il n'y a même pas de mots assez forts. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du miens. Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, forts. Nos respirations se font courtes, saccadées. On le veut tous les deux. Nos yeux brillent. Je me penche vers son oreille et lui murmure :

-Tu m'as irrémédiablement volé mon cœur. Envouté, ensorcelé comme la plus fatale et plus douce malédiction.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je l'embrasse. Oh que c'est bon. Est-ce le paradis ? Où suis-je ? Je ne sais plus je décolle littéralement. Ses lèvres savoureuses au goût de fraise. C'est plus léger qu'une plume. La caresse d'un ange. Je suis fou amoureux, il ne peut en être autrement.

Oh mon dieu. Je n'ai jamais ressentie pareils émotions. Deux danses et une déclaration plus tard, je suis comblée. Finalement j'ai bien fait de venir. Notre baiser est simplement surréel. A bout de souffle je m'éloigne de toi, juste assez pour poser mon front sur le tiens et te souffle :

- Un véritable coup de foudre, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi… David.

Je dis ça avec un petit sourire et je peux voir la surprise sur son visage.

- c'est juste magique… Alex.

Deux sourires, et alors que sonne minuit, nos lèvres s'unissent une nouvelle fois. C'est juste beau !

- Bonne année très cher, dis-je avec un autre sourire

- Je crois que je l'aime déjà, I Love You Like A Love Song Alex.


End file.
